Obsession
by SMH4Life
Summary: Three guys go on an obsessive hunt, a hunt to kidnap the woman of their dreams... Stephanie McMahon. What kind of torture will she have to endure? And will anyone be able to save her in time before it's too late?


**"Obsession"**

Stephanie was sitting in her office at the Smack-Down tapings that were being held in Chicago, when there was a knock at the door. She yelled for them to come in, and when she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Paul... what are you doing here?"

"Coming to surprise my beautiful wife." Paul smiled as he walked over and gave her a nice peck on the lips.

"Your the best thing I've seen all day. Where's the girls?" Stephanie asked.

"Your parents are watching them for a couple days." Paul replied.

"A couple days?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"I have arranged for you and I to fly to Paris, and spend 2 lovely days together in the most romantic place in the world." Paul smiled.

"Paris? Well... I mean... what about all this work? I am so far behind, Paul." Stephanie replied.

"Don't even sweat it. I have hired someone who is going to take care of it all. No worries for the next two days.. just you, and I." Paul smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for a better husband. I think a get away is just what I need right now." Stephanie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Paul.

"Were going to have to stay here for the night. Weathers really bad... but tomorrow first thing were flying out." Paul said.

"Sounds good to me." Stephanie smiled.

"Dude, it's freezing outside. I can't stand it anymore. Let's just leave. Steph's never going to come out." Tom said, shivering from the cold.

"NO! She's coming... you just got to be patient, man." Steve said, watching the door, waiting for Stephanie to walk out.

"Patient? We've been standing out here 5 hours in the freezing cold. Security is everywhere. How do you expect to even get to her?" Chris said.

"Patience my friend, patience. I know her routine. She is always the last to leave. Usually security has left by the time she gets out." Steve said.

"Okay, but it's already 11:30pm. I'm leaving at 12." Tom muttered.

10 minutes later...

"Dude! Is that her?" Chris asked, as he pointed to a couple walking out being greeted by security.

The guy watched closely. "That son of a bitch! What's her husband doing here?! He isn't suppose to be here! He's going to ruin everything!" Steve said in a rage.

"Now what are we going to do, Steve?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, Tom! I didn't exactly have this planned. That bastard is going to ruin the whole plan!" Steve said angrily. "I'm not going to let him. I've worked to hard for this moment. Were going to follow them." Steve said. So they waited.

"Hey guys, leaving for the night?" The security guard asked.

"Yeah, were out of here." Paul replied.

"You guys want an escort service until you make it to your destination?"

Paul looked around. It was dead. "Nah, I think we'll be alright. Thanks though, buddy."

"Alright you guys enjoy your night." the guard replied.

"Thanks, you as well." Stephanie smiled back, politely.

Stephanie and Paul got into their black suburban, and headed out of the arena.

"So where are we going to stay for the night?" Stephanie asked.

"Some high dollar hotel. I researched it. It's on the other side of town, which is about an hour, but its the best." Paul replied.

Stephanie smiled as she watched the road. "This is going to be great! I haven't had time to do anything for myself in... well, quiet a while now. Three girls can be such a handful."

"Your telling me. I need this as much as you do. Your father works me to the bone." Paul smirked.

Stephanie chuckled. "Awe, you poor baby. Your going to just have to let me help you with that. I'm pretty sure I can unwind you." Stephanie smirked.

"I'm sure you could. In fact, I know you can." Paul smirked as he ran his hand softly along Stephanie's arm. She instantly got goose bumps at his touch. She couldn't wait until their vacation started. Stephanie knew what she was going to be doing most of the trip... ;)

Paul pulled up to a convenient store. "I'm going to go fill up the tank, do you need anything?"

"Oh yeah! Get me some white cheddar popcorn! Maybe an espresso as well? Who needs sleep tonight!" Stephanie winked at Paul.

Paul chuckled. "You got it." He walked on inside the store after he was done filling up the tank.

"Dude! She's alone in her car... he left and went inside... go grab her!" Chris yelled.

"Are you insane? You can't just go up and grab her from a public place. Do you not know ANYTHING?!" Steve replied, annoyed.

"Okay big shot... what do you plan on doing then?" Chris asked.

Steve looked around a second. "Were going to run them off the road in a deserted area. Were going to work as a team. You guys are going to grab him, while I grab her." Steve replied. "We went over the plan a million times you guys, only it's slightly changed because he came along. We have plenty of ammo. Were going to be fine."

"Why can't you grab him, and I grab Stephanie?" Tom asked. He instantly knew he made a mistake when he said that.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO. She is MINE. NO ONE is to touch her except ME... got it?!" Steve spat out, firmly. The other two quickly shook their heads. "Good."

They watched on closely.

Paul returned with a bag of stuff. They were then on their way. After driving about 15 more minutes, Stephanie dosed off in the car. It was only about 30 more minutes before they arrived at their final destination. Paul started noticing something weird. The same black blazer had been following him for miles. He shrug it off at first until he noticed the guy was getting closer and closer.

"What's this idiot doing." Paul mumbled to himself. He didn't want to wake up Stephanie. She looked so peaceful.

"Alright men! This is it! Let's get ready to do this. Remember... don't hurt him unless I say so... and DO NOT touch Stephanie. No one touches her... and please, don't act like fools. We don't want to get caught. Let's do what we got to do, grab her, and go." Steve said as he got closer and closer to their car. There was no other car in sight. It was really dark. He knew it was now or never.

The black blazer sped up and barely bumped into the back of Paul's car.

"What the fuck!" Paul yelled out, loud enough to wake up Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she popped up, still half asleep.

Paul didn't' want to scare her. He knew they were probably just dealing with some crazy physco fan. "Nothing... just some douche-bag behind us."

"You think someone knows where in here? Like a fan?" Stephanie asked. Right then the other car slammed harder into the back of their car. Stephanie got scared.

"Paul... what are they doing?" She muttered as she looked back at the blazer. She instantly woke up then...her heart was beating out of it's chest. She had dealt with many crazy fans, but this was crazy.

*WHAM* The blazer once again ran into the back of them, pushing them towards the field, this time causing them to run off the road, losing control.

"SON OF A BITCH! I'm going to kill that MOTHERFUCKER!" Paul screamed angrily.

"Paul no, please stop... were out in the middle of no where!" Stephanie replied, shaking. She looked back, and saw three guys in masks get out of their cars, all with guns.

"Oh my god! PAUL... They have guns! Oh my god... their going to kill us." Stephanie immediately started crying. Paul didn't admit it, but he was terrified. He couldn't protect her if they had weapons. He didn't know what to do.

"Stephanie... listen... I can't tell you what's about to happen. But I'm not going to let them hurt us without a fight. Let's just do what they say, okay?" He replied, trying so hard to stay calm. He didn't want to upset Stephanie anymore then what she already was. He couldn't stand seeing her that afraid.

"Paul... I'm scared." Stephanie cried. Paul did all he knew to do... he leaned over and grabbed on to her. He didn't let go until all of a sudden his car door was slammed open.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR... NOW!" Chris yelled as him and Tom forcefully grabbed Paul and threw him to the ground. It scared Stephanie to death. She sat glued to her seat crying hysterically.

"Hey, HEY... easy now... don't hurt him." Steve yelled out as he started making his way to Stephanie's side of the door. She watched on, knowing what was coming... she had never been so terrified in all her life. She honestly thought they were about to be killed in front of each other.

Steve slowly opened her door. He didn't want to scare her at all.

"Come on sweetheart... step out of the car." Steve said softly. Stephanie did as she was told. Steve shut the door behind her and walked up to her and grabbed her arm softly. Stephanie was still crying uncontrollable. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Steve said softly. Stephanie just shook her head. She looked over at Paul, who was still on the ground looking up at her.

"Please... I don't know what you guys want. If it's money.. fine. Just don't hurt us, please." Paul desperately said.

Steve chuckled. "I don't want your money. I'm a multi-millionaire myself. I got the world at my feet... only thing that is missing is this gorgeous creature." Steve smiled as he looked at Stephanie. Paul then knew exactly what they wanted, which was his worst fear. Stephanie.

"Look... take me, do whatever you want... your not going to do anything to her." Paul sternly replied.

Steve laughed. "Seriously? Are you kidding me right now? It's basically three against one... and we all have guns. What exactly are you going to do to stop us, big shot?" He slowly looked over at Stephanie and started making his way towards her. Steve was a smart ass, and he knew he was going to fuck with Paul a minute. Stephanie slowly walked backwards until she ran into the back of her suburban. Steve walked on up and got uncomfortably close to her. He looked her up and down. He then licked his lips.

"Tell me guys... is this not the hottest woman you've ever laid eyes on?" Steve asked glancing over at Paul. He saw the steam practically coming out of Paul's head. "And just look at those legs. Damn Steph, mini skirts always worked for you." he said slowly taking his hand and slightly running it down her side. Stephanie froze with fear. All she could think about was why the hell did she wear a mini skirt tonight, of all nights. She knew what their dirty minds were thinking and it completely disgusted her.

"Steph, you need a man who knows what to do with you. Your all woman. I know I could satisfy you in a way no man can." Steve smirked over at Stephanie as he slowly got a little too personal, and ran his hand up her upper thigh. She jumped a little, not expecting that at all. She then tried to put up a struggle as Steve grabbed her arms to where she couldn't move.

Paul panicked. "Please leave her alone!" he yelled as he struggled to be free.

"Boys... take care of him while I get her seated." Steve said as he had Stephanie's hands behind her back, guiding her to their black blazer.

"NO! LET HER GO!" Paul yelled as he managed to get loose for two seconds. He was so full of rage. Steve saw he was headed for him. He quickly grabbed his gun, and grabbed Stephanie.

"You come closer, I dare you motherfucker." Steve spat out. "There's nothing you can do. She's mine now." Tom and Chris quickly grabbed Paul from behind, and hit him HARD with one of the guns. Paul went down.

"NOOOO! Please, don't hurt him. PLEASE" Stephanie pleaded as tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't worry... he'll have a little bump on his head, but he'll be okay." Steve said as he tied Stephanie's hands up behind her back, proceeded to tie her feet up, blindfold her, and then put a strip of thick tape over her mouth.

The car sped off into the night. No witnesses. Nothing.

**What will happen to the Billion Dollar Princess?**

**Tune in to Chapter 2 to find out.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :))**


End file.
